ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Time Warp Trio
Time Warp Trio is an American-Canadian 22-minute animated television series based on the children's book series of the same name}. Created by Jon Scieszka, the series was produced by Soup2Nuts in association with WGBH Boston and was aired on Discovery Kids and The Hub in the United States and on CBBC in the United Kingdom. It also aired as part of a two-hour Discovery Kids block on NBC until September 2, 2006. The last episode of Time Warp Trio aired on July 15, 2006 (during a marathon featuring six other new episodes) and on NBC on September 2 (also marking the end of the "Discovery Kids on NBC" block). Time Warp Trio is licensed by Splashinis Worldwide Studios from July 9, 2005 until May 17, 2009. Plot When 10-year-old Joe (Mark Rendall) receives a mysterious book from his eccentric magician Uncle Joe (Tony Daniels), he has no idea the adventures that await him and his friends Sam (Darren Frost) and Fred (Scott McCord). As it turns out, whenever the kids make a wish, the Book emits a glowing green mist and warps them back through time. Whether they want to go or not, they are thrust into an extraordinary adventure, in which they duel with gladiators in ancient Rome, march in battle with the samurai in Shogunate Japan, meet Blackbeard the pirate on the open seas, or ride on horseback into battle against the Tartars with a young Genghis Khan! Things get really interesting when the boys are accidentally warped into the future, where they meet their own great-granddaughters, Jodie (Tajja Isen), Samantha (Laurie Elliott), and Freddi (Sunday Muse), who live in the year 2105 and also go on adventures using the Book, which they have inherited. As they travel through time, the boys and girls are constantly bumping into each other and sometimes help each other out. Time Warp Trio brings history to life for kids of all ages and times, as the heroes use their skills and smarts to outwit the bad guys and figure out how to recover the Book and warp back home. Each episode is loaded with facts about real history, such as the word "Thursday" having evolved from a Viking named "Thor," as in "Thor's day"; native Americans such as Sacagawea having used bear grease in pre-hair mousse days to control the "frizzies"; or Mongolian nomads having sniffed each other as a greeting rather than shaking hands. Characters Main Characters These members of Time Warp Trio are the main characters from the show. * Joseph "Joe" Arthur (voiced by Mark Rendall) – An up-and-coming magician and the present-day owner of The Book, Joe is the unofficial leader of the Time Warp Trio. While his penchant for carrying The Book around with him and experimenting with it often results in many of their adventures, his talent for magical tricks also helps them out of many tough situations. Joe is at one point awarded the title of Time Page (which Jodie says she hasn't since she was five, despite not receiving The Book herself until her tenth birthday) and is said to eventually become a Warp Wizard. According to Freddi and Jodie, Joe will fight his uncle, Mad Jack, in a great battle that will determine the fate of time itself. He lives in Brooklyn with his archeologist father, his mother, and his little sister Anna. * Sam (voiced by Darren Frost) – A friend of Joe and Fred who contributes his intelligence and historical knowledge to the group's problems. He wears thick glasses (he is self-conscious about being a nerd) and is lactose intolerant. Sam is also very wary of time travel, convinced their doom is imminent every time they open The Book. An amateur inventor, he is told by Freddi that he will invent something very important in the future (though it is not revealed what). * Fred (voiced by Scott McCord) – A friend of Joe and Sam who is a sports fan and known for being headstrong, sometimes to the point of idiocy. Fred is known for being the one of the group most interested in using The Book for material gains, whether hunting for treasure or patenting future technology (although in 'Dude, Where's my Karma?' he decides to use the book in order to save Joe). He has a bullying older brother named Mike. * Jodie Arthur (voiced by Sarah Gadon until ep. 14; voiced by Tajja Isen starting with ep. 20) – Joe's great-granddaughter from the year 2105, who occasionally cross the paths of the trio with her friends Samantha and Freddi (all three have a great mastery of The Book). She is known for being bossy, complaining, loving fashion, and allergic to cats. Jodie is also a third-level warper. * Samantha (voiced by Laurie Elliott) – Sam's great-granddaughter from the year 2105, who occasionally cross the paths of the trio with her friends Jodie and Freddi (all three have a great mastery of The Book). She is known for being teasing, daring, and klutzy, the exact opposite of Sam. Samantha owns a robot cat named Rivites and a time-traveling pocket watch that belonged to Sam. * Freddi (voiced by Sunday Muse) – Fred's great-granddaughter from the year 2105, who occasionally cross the paths of the trio with her friends Jodie and Samantha (all three have a great mastery of The Book). She is usually shy, timid and seems to be the exact opposite of Fred. Recurring Characters * Anna Arthur (voice by Annick Obonsawin) – Joe's annoying younger sister, who shows having more knowledge of The Book than her brother. * Joe the Magnificent (voiced by Tony Daniels) – Joe's uncle, a would-be magician who fails at live performances. He originally sent his nephew Joe The Book, which he didn't know how to use, and instead traverses time and space with an enchanted pocket watch. He believes in the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny. * Mad Jack (voiced by Tony Daniels) – A character created for the TV series, Mad Jack is the evil brother of "Joe the Magnificent" and Mrs. Arthur. He is intent on getting his hands on The Book so that he can be the sole ruler of eternity, shadowing the trio in many of their travels and even once facing his nephew Joe down. Mad Jack travels through time and space with a scepter with an hourglass on top. * Mrs. Arthur (voiced by Susan Roman) – Joe and Anna's mother. She understands how to use The Book, originally giving it to her brother (Joe's uncle). * Mr. Arthur (voiced by Tom Arnold) – Joe and Anna's father. He is a world-famous archeologist, whom Joe was talking about in the episode "Jinga All The Way". *Mike (voiced by Dan Petronijevic) – Fred's mean older brother who appears in "See You Later, Gladiator" and "Viking It and Liking It". Historical characters * Blackbeard * Genghis Khan * Thutmose III * Tokugawa Ieyasu * Emperor Hadrian * Meriwether Lewis * William Clark * Sacagawea * Eric the Red * Snorri the Bard * Leif Ericson * Thomas Edison * Emily Roebling * Black Kettle * Napoleon Bonaparte * Sophie Blanchard * King Nebuchadnezzar II * Queen Amyitis * Queen Jinga * Prince Karna * Princess Lakshmi * Plato * Li Shimin * Peter the Great * Alexander Kikin * Mary Shelley * Leonardo da Vinci * Robert Falcon Scott * Amelia Earhart * Selim II * William Montagu * Agnes Randolph Episodes # “The Not-So-Jolly Roger” (7/9/05) – Fred’s desire for buried treasure pits the boys against Blackbeard. # “2105” (7/16/05) – A class trip ends up sending the boys into the future where they meet gun-toting robots and their great-granddaughters. # “You Can’t, But Genghis Khan” (7/23/05) – Experiencing life in 12th Century Mongolia teams the boys up with 9-year-old Temuijin, aka Genghis Khan. # “Tut Tut” (7/30/05) – The boys accidentally end up in Ancient Egypt where they meet 10-year-old Thutmose III. # “Sam Samurai” (8/6/05) – A haiku sends the boys back to Japan in the middle of the Tokugawa Shogunate where the great leader Tokugawa Ieyasu is being targeted. # “See You Later, Gladiator” (8/13/05) – The boys end up facing a gladiator in ancient Rome. # “Lewis and Clark…and Jodie, Freddi and Samantha” (8/20/05) – The girls wanted to go camping, but instead they end up on the Lewis and Clark expedition. # “Viking It and Liking It” (8/27/05) – The boys just wanted to play a game and instead end up on Leif Ericson’s expedition to America. # “Hey Kid, Want to Buy a Bridge?” (9/3/05) – The boys travel to 19th century New York City where they meet Emily Roebling and Thomas Edison. # “Me Oh Maya” (10/1/05) – The boys compete in a game of Maya ringball in Mexico. # “The Good, the Bad and the Goofy” (10/8/05) – The boys head to the Old West where they face a stampede, the Cheyenne, and Custer’s Seventh Cavalry. # “Able Was I Ere I Saw Elba” (1/7/06) – Fred and Joe meet Napoleon in Paris while Samantha hangs out with pioneering aeronaut Sophie Blanchard. # “The Seven Blunders of the World” (1/14/06) – When the book gets stolen, the boy shead to Babylon to find it. # “Jinga All the Way” (1/21/06) – Jodie, Sam and Fred join fierce Queen Jinga on her tribe’s journey to meet the Portugese governor in 17th century Angola. # “Birdman or Birdbrain?” (2/4/06) – The book’s pages transform into rongorongo script and sends Freddi, Samantha and Fred to Easter Island. # “Dude, Where’s My Karma?” (2/11/06) – Sam, Fred, Samantha and Freddi have to help Joe’s ancestor get married or else Joe will disappear from history. # “My Big Fat Greek Olympics” (2/18/06) – Fred and Samantha are sent to the Olympic games in ancient Greece where they have to help Plato avoid a historical disaster. # “Wushu Were Here” (2/25/06) – When Sam gets trapped in the book, Anna, Fred and Joe head to the Tang dynasty in China to figure out how to free him. # “What’s So Great About Peter?” (7/15/06) – After hearing some stories about his ancestor, Sam Fred and Samantha head back to Russia to help him escape Peter the Great. # “The Caveman Catastrophe” (7/15/06) – The kids trade Jodie’s binoculars to Neanderthals to get the book back, but suddenly end up hairy. # “Nightmare on Joe’s Street” (7/15/06) – Frankenstein’s Monster escapes from Mary Shelley’s imagination into Joe’s apartment. # “Breaking the Codex” (7/15/06) – Jodie, Freddi and Joe head to the Renaissance where they have to protect Leonardo Da Vinci from Mad Jack. # “Break an Egg” (7/15/06) – The boys end up in 1911 Antarctica and discover Mad Jack lured them to the one place too cold for the book to work. # “The High and the Flighty” (7/15/06) – After getting a distress call, the girls head to 1937 to try and solve the disappearance of Amelia Earhart. # “Harem Scare’m” (7/15/06) – Jodie, Sam and Fred travel to the Ottoman Empire where they meet Selim II and his monkey, Dimples. # “Plaid to the Bone” (7/15/06) – In 14th century Scotland, Uncle Joe and Mad Jack engage in a battle over the fate of the universe. Broadcast The series airs on CBBC in UK, Canadian children's Kidsworks Channel cable television channel (launched in 2013 by Cartoonverse International Networks) in Canada, ABC Television in Australia, Jetix in Latin America, and Fox Networks Group's children's Friki cable television channel in Germany. See also * Kenny the Shark * Tutenstein External links * Time Warp Trio Website * Discovery Kids Website Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2005 American television series debuts Category:2006 American television series endings Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2005 Canadian television series debuts Category:2006 Canadian television series endings Category:2000s American science fiction television series Category:2000s Canadian science fiction television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:American time travel television series Category:Canadian children's animated action television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Canadian flash animated television series Category:Canadian time travel television series Category:Discovery Kids shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:English-language television programs Category:Fictional trios Category:Fictional sextets Category:Jetix Latin America shows Category:CBBC shows Category:Superhero teams Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television series by Soup2Nuts Category:Television series by WGBH Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:TVOntario shows Category:Friki shows Category:Kidsworks Channel shows Category:Discovery Kids original series